phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SamjayTheUnfunny
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Keith Verdionando page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Knucklesthegreat (talk) 19:29, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki, my friend! make yourself at home. and i'm glad you'll be helping us out here. ^_^ Knucklesthegreat (talk) 20:20, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, KTG here. just wanna ask... which of my characters is your favorite Male Character, Female Character, Rival Character and Villain Character. note, Rivals are like Viralius, Micheal fexin, etc. Villains are like Yokorona, Puppetia the marionette, Etc. and yes, i have more villainous characters then yokorona. you just need to look. P.s. answer this, ok? I don't wanna feel like i'm talking to a brick wall, dude. :| Knucklesthegreat (talk) 17:18, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Hmmmm can't really say right now. Some of these character lack a detailed bio so can't start comparing ^^' --SamjayTheUnfunny (talk) 01:41, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I See. Well, i'm starting a project with sergy, Numa and tacokart. hopefully we'll get a lot done soon. but quick question.. ok, actually 2. 1. do you know about mario and luigi dream team? 2. what do you think of luigi? ok, a 3rd one, but that's it... 3. what is your opinion on mika phoenix? ciao for now! Knucklesthegreat (talk) 01:55, August 16, 2013 (UTC) thanks for that add to KTG's Page. I've updated it a little bit. say, maybe you can update one of my female oc's pages or something? that would be nice. ^_^ Knucklesthegreat (talk) 13:54, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Also, one last thing. Don't Forget This is not YOUR Wiki. it's mine. so if you please, don't Plan a hostile takeover, ok? Thanks. Knucklesthegreat (talk) 14:18, August 17, 2013 (UTC) P.S. i have my reasons for being paranoid. so there. Ah no worries, I don't even plan to do that. To be honest, my plan is merely to Inspire. That's all. Besides, you can delete my stuff whenever you feel like it. You're the admin here. And if it is because of Rymelia. Well, sorry if I made her say that. But she really designed to have a Huge-Ass pride .She doesn't really reflects my oppinion (only 35%). 1-2. Well, I don't live in a live where nintendo around. So I really don't really know much ^^; 3. Mika is rather cheery and other than that, she could be unpredictable. And the rest... well my mind suddenly went blank. And for the most previous question.... If you want to ask me about my favorite villain. Then lemme tell you this : I usually likes a Villain who isn't reallyan evil. I like a villain who actually have an ideal, and reason that usually put the protagonist to defend not only the world they want to save but their own ideal as well. Easy Example : Anti-Spiral. SamjayTheUnfunny (talk) 14:56, August 17, 2013 (UTC) i see. well, what you said about the death spiral and anti-sprials does ring a bell now... besides the Very much mentioned Spiral energy there are 4 other major powers of the phoenixverse. Getter Rays, G-stone, Geass Power, and mazin power. also.... would it be possible to color theme any of those templates or something? there's tons of stuff you could do to help the wiki besides your characters. just to let you know. heck, i could link you some stuff to work on if you want. all you have to do is ask! ^_^ Knucklesthegreat (talk) 15:01, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I see i see :) Coloring... hmmm.. Which one do you want to color?. And if to color a template.... I'm still trying to figure it out. It would be awesome If we can decorate this wiki more organized like the other official wiki. But hell, they are edited by people who know how to play with webdesigning stuff. While I'm only an intermediate. As for the character link, the Voice Actors page already have collection of link to the characters. :D Now I need the list of series that STRONGLY related to phoenixverse such as the tale of 4 inflatees, etc because for now, I'm gonna try to redecorate the home page. We already have activity history on the right side of the page. So I'm trying to list all phoenixverse series in the home page. Its better if you list them in order... such as what happen first before it comes into the latest. P.S I might ask again, because I realize I didn't explain it very well ^^; SamjayTheUnfunny (talk) 15:47, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ok. i'll try my best. Wardrobe Warriors The 4 Inflatees' Elemental tale Alternate Timelines that's all i got at the moment... oh, and actually, i got one more thing for you.... http://phoenixverse.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Galleries i hope this helps. ^_^ Knucklesthegreat (talk) 16:09, August 17, 2013 (UTC)